This invention relates to data receiving apparatus and method for receiving data transmitted in temporally overlapped fashion over a plurality of channels on priority basis when same data is transmitted for distribution to users in multiple times within a given time zone (transmitting in repetition) over each channel, such transmission being in parallel across the plurality of transmission channels.
Specifically, this invention relates to data receiving apparatus and method for receiving on a suitable priority basis data which is transmitted in repetition in each of programs broadcasted in parallel over a plurality of channels in the area of satellite data broadcast.